Hilflos
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Kyoto, 6.Juni 1864. Ein Morgen nach einer blutigen Nacht.HijikataOkita


Achtung FF-lesende Menschheit!

Hier kommt wieder eine tödlich langweilige FF von Ayumi! **lol**

Leute, das ist so ziemlich da sinnloseste was ich jemals geschrieben habe und trotzdem habe ich das dringende Bedürfnis es der Menschheit mitzuteilen oro

Bitte nicht über Rechtschreibfehler wundern, es ist gerade 0.30Uhr und ich bin endlich fertig geworden

Hilflos

6. Juni 1864

Ikedaya, Kyoto

Der Morgen brach schon an als endlich jemand mit dem Tee kam.

„Ichimura" stöhnte Toshizou Hijikata innerlich als Tetsu durch die Tür in den kleinen Tatamiraum kam „lass jetzt bloß nichts fallen.."

„Dozo.."

Wortlos nahm Toshizou den Tee und hob ihn Souji, der erschöpft und blutverschmiert in seinem Arm lag an den Mund.

„Arigato..." flüsterte Souji schwach und liess sich dann wieder erschöpft gegen Hijikatas Brust sinken.

„Kannst du aufstehen, Souji?" fragte Toshizou einige Zeit später. Er hörte wie sich die Männer draussen zum Abmarsch bereit machten.

„Hai."

Souji liess sich bereitwillig von Hijikata auf helfen. Er war noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, aber ansonsten hatte er genügend Kraft um auch noch den Rest des morgens zu überstehen...

Er folgte Hijikata hinaus auf den Gang. Die meisten der unverletzten oder leicht verletzten Männer liefen noch geschäftig auf und ab. An den Wänden klebte das getrocknete Blut der vergangen Nacht. Er hörte wie Kondo-san am Eingang Anweisungen erteilte, die Verwundeten nach draussen zu bringen.

„Okita –taichou! Daijoubu desu ka?"

Ein großer hagerer Mann war aus einem der Zimmer gekommen und blickte Souji besorgt an. Er hatte von Anfang an zu Soujis Einheit gehört, wenn Toshizou sich richtig erinnerte.

„Daijoubu desu yo" antworte Souji mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Macht dir keine Sorgen, Seta-kun."

Seta verbeugte sich respektvoll und Toshizou und Souji eilten an ihm vorbei zum Eingang.

Toshizou beobachtete Souji , aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Der Rückweg verlief nicht so wie Souji es sich erhofft hatte.Je näher sie dem Hauptquartier kamen, desto mehr wurde er von der Erschöpfung heimgesucht. Er versuchte mit Kondo Schritt zu halten der direkt vor ihnen ging und einigermaßen munter zu wirken für Hijikata-san, der neben ihm lief.

Hinter ihnen lärmten Sano, Shinpachi und Todou so laut das es für zehn Einheiten gereicht hätte.

„Sano, das hättest du sehen müssen, als Shinpachi..."

„Und dieser eine Schwachkopf der versucht hat..."

Toshizou überlegte gerade ob er sie zurecht weisen sollte , weil ihr Gerede ihm allmählich ziemlich auf die Nerven ging, als Souji neben ihm erneut einknickte und fast stürzte. Schnell zog er ihn wieder nach oben und legte den arm um ihn

„Die Wirkung lässt nach..." 

Toshizou hatte Souji heute nacht kein Ishida-Pulver sondern etwas Opium gegeben, das den Schmerz etwas lindern sollte. Souji war danach für kurze Zeit eingeschlafen und hatte danach immer wieder beteuert sich gut zu fühlen.

Toshizou verstärkte seinen Griff um Souji , der jetzt wieder anfing zu husten. Er hätte lieber mit Souji hinten bei den Verletzten mitlaufen sollen, dann müsste Souji sich jetzt nicht so abmühen mit der restlichen Einheit Schritt zuhalten.

„Souji, sollen wir eine Pause machen?"

„Nein...es ist schon in Ordnung..."

Toshizou hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet. Souji tat alles um die anderen nicht merken zu lassen wie schlecht es ihm ging. Er selbst war da keine Ausnahme. Souji hatte ihnen allen etwas vorgemacht, das wurde ihm jetzt schmerzlich bewusst. Er hätte es wissen sollen, das Souji ihm nur etwas vorspielte um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. So war es immer mit Souji.

Mittlerweile war er mit seiner Kraft so am Ende das er kaum noch gehen konnte und sein ganzes Gewicht auf Toshizou stützte. Nicht , das es ihm etwas ausmachte. Souji war leicht wie eine Feder.

In einer viertel Stunden müssten sie im Hauptquartier ankommen. Toshizou hoffte, das Souji es bis dahin schaffen würde.

„Ichimura!"

„Hai!" Tetsu kam trotz seiner Verletzungen wie ein Wiesel herbeigeflitzt.

„Ich möchte das du schon mal vorläufst und das Bad vorbereitest! Und leg auch frische Sachen zum anziehen hin!" befahl Hijikata.

Souji windete sich in seinen Armen und wollte offensichtlich protestieren, aber ein weiterer Hustenanfall verhinderte dies. Als er zu Ende war , verschwand Tetsu bereits um die nächste Ecke.

„Hijikata-san" murmelte Souji schwach, „das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, ich -"

„Still jetzt, du überanstrengst dich nur!" raunte Toshizou .

Gute zwanzig Minuten später hatten sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht. Erschöpft zog Toshizou Souji in das Bad an der Rückseite des Quartiers, das den Zimmern der Führungskräften am nächsten gelegen war und somit auch ihnen allein vorbehalten war.

Die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen tauchten den Raum in fließend goldenes Licht und gaben ihm eine warme Atmosphäre. Handtücher und Eimer mit dampfenden Wasser standen schon bereit, wie Toshizou zufrieden feststellte.

„Also los.." murmelte er und zog seine blutverschmierte Uniform mit einer Hand aus , während er mit der anderen noch Souji stützte, der mit glasig - müden Augen ins Leere starrte.

Er löste zuerst Soujis Stirnband und befreite ihn dann aus seiner Uniform.

„Hijikata-san...ich...das ist nicht nötig...ich kann das alleine.." protestierte Souji schwach als ihm dämmerte was Hijikata-san vorhatte. Er versuchte sich aus Hijikatas Griff zu winden , verlor aber die Kraft in den Beinen und sank zu Boden.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Souji." Meinte Toshizou und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Ich löse jetzt dein Do..."

Toshizou hoffte das er Souji jetzt nicht unnötig Schmerzen bereitete. Falls eine oder mehrere Rippen gebrochen waren , tat es ohne den Halt des Do vielleicht noch mehr weh.

Da Souji aber nicht einmal zusammenzuckte als Toshizou es ihm abnahm, waren seine Sorgen wohl unbegründet.

Souji konnte die Hilflosigkeit nicht ertragen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach eingeschlafen und gesund und munter wieder aufgewacht. Er machte eine habherzigen Versuch sich zu wehren als Hijikata-san ihm den Knoten seiner Hakama löste, aber er wusste das es sinnlos war.

„Souji, ich will dir doch nur helfen..." beschwichtigte Toshizou ihn. Natürlich konnte er nachempfinden wie Souji sich jetzt fühlte und das er sich wegen seiner Schwäche schämte. Aber warum konnte er nicht einmal seine Hilfe annehmen? Er hatte Souji immer als seinen kleinen Bruder betrachte und war auch davon ausgegangen das Souji das genauso sah...

Souji konnte vor Erschöpfung kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Sein Brustkorb und sein Hals schmerzten ungemein und er war mittlerweile zu schwach um sich groß bewegen zu können. Schlimmer als die Schmerzen war das Gefühl der Schwäche. Er wusste das Hijikata-san ihm helfen wollte, aber seine eigene Hilflosigkeit brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Schließlich hatte Toshizou Souji komplett ausgezogen und setze ihn auf einen kleinen Schemel neben den Wassereimern.

Er nahm sich ein Tuch um Soujis Haare hochzubinden. Als er in die dunkle Mähne griff entschied er sich anders. In Soujis Haar fühlte er das getrocknete Blut des Feindes. Als er näher hinblickte erkannte er die dunklen Verfärbungen an manchen Stellen.

„Souji, ich wasch dir auch noch die Haare." Erklärte er sanft als er den Pferdeschwanz von Soujis Kopf löste, woraufhin sich das schwarze Haar bis zum Boden ausbreitete.

Souji antwortete nichts. Er wollte nur noch das es schnell vorbei war und er in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen konnte. Als er den warmen Schwamm auf seinem Rücken spürte zuckte er kurz zusammen. Hijikata-san wusch ihn gründlich und so sanft wie möglich, trotzdem tat es Souji weh als er ihm mit dem Schwamm über den Brustkorb fuhr.

Schließlich war Souji komplett eingeseift und verschwand fast unter dem Berg von Seife.

„Achtung, Wasser" warnte ihn Toshizou bevor er einen der Eimer über ihm ausgoss. Souji prustete und saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend..

„Noch ein letztes mal" meinte Toshizou und kippte einen weiteren Eimer vorsichtig über Souji, um ihm auch noch die letzen Seifenreste aus dem Haar zu spülen.

Souji prustete erneut , verschluckte sich und fing dann wieder an zu husten. Toshizou wartete geduldig das der Husten vorüberging, doch Souji hustetet immer wieder.

„Souji.." vorsichtig legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Souji krümmte sich zusammen und hustete weiter. Er presste seine Hand gegen den Mund , aber es ließ sich nicht verhindern.

In die Wasserlache um ihn herum fielen kleine Blutspritzer.

„Souji!" entsetzt starrte Toshizou auf das Wasser das sich langsam blutrot färbte.

„Hijikata-san" brach Souji unter Husten vor. „Gomen..gomen nasai..."

Soujis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen so weh taten die Schmerzen in seiner Brust. Er zitterte vor Kälte am ganzen Körper .Der Husten wollte nicht stoppen und das Blut auch nicht. Seine Hand war bereits blutverschmiert und auch auf seinem frischgewaschenen Körper hatten sich die Blutspritzer breitgemacht.

„Souji.." Toshizou schüttelte ihn verzweifelt. „Souji, beruhig dich!" rief er entsetzet als er die Tränen in seinen Augen sah.

„Okita-san? Hijikata-san ?" ertönte auf einmal Tetsus Stimme von draussen.

Augenblicklich drückte Souji seine Hand noch fester gegen den Mund und versuchte sein Husten noch stärker zu unterdrücken.

„Ichimura bleib draußen!" rief Hijikata aufgebracht. „Mach Soujis Futon bereit und bring Tee in sein Zimmer! Und komm bloß nicht rein!"

Nach einigen Momenten, in denen Souji unerlässlich hustete, hörten sie Tetsus Schritte den Gang hinunter verschwinden.

„Es ist jetzt gut." Toshizou griff nach Soujis Hand die er sich krampfhaft gegen den Mund gepresst hatte. Augenblicklich hustete Souji lauter und stärker. Seine Augen blickte Toshizou verzweifelt an.

"Gomen..."

„Red keinen Unsinn , Souji!" verzweifelt strich Toshizou Soujis Haar aus seinem blutverschmierten Gesicht.

Souji drehte sich von Toshizou weg damit er sein Gesicht nicht sah. Auf dem Wasser am Boden spiegelte sich sein vor Schmerzen verzogenes Gesicht wieder, dessen Mund und Kinn blutverschmiert war.

Toshizou verstand und ließ von Souji ab –nach ein paar Sekunden des Nichtstuns hielt er es aber nicht aus und kniete sich wieder neben Souji nieder. Vorsichtig strich er ihm über den nassen Rücken. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben und er war gefangen in ihr. Das kleine Bad wirkte trotz der goldenen Morgensonne plötzlich bedrückend eng . Soujis Husten war der einzige Klang der Raum erfüllte. Von draussen konnten sie noch entfernt die Stimmen derjenigen hören, die sich am Brunnen wuschen.

Schliesslich, als der Husten endlich etwas nachliess, begann Toshizou damit Souji erneut zu waschen –würde er weiter warten wäre das Wasser gänzlich kalt geworden.

Zuletzt nahm er ein frisches Tuch und drehte Soujis Kopf in seine Richtung. Souji liess es geschehen und Toshizou reinigte ihm das Gesicht.

Endlich war Souji von Kopf bis Fuß wieder sauber.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Toshizou während er nach den Handtüchern griff.

Souji nickte schwach und hielt sich an Hijikata fest. Kaum das er stand wurde ihm auch schon schwindlig. Er schloss die Augen und Toshizou beeilte sich seine nassen Haare in ein Handtuch zu hüllen. Mit dem zweiten trocknete er Souji ab. Dankbar spürte Souji wie wieder Wärme in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Aber ihm war immer noch kalt. Er lehnte sich gegen Hijikata-san und genoß es die Wärme eines anderen Menschen zu spüren. In seinem Mund war immer noch der vertraute aber eklige Geschmack von Blut und Schleim. Genau wie heute Nacht. Und genau wie heute Nacht genoss er es sich kurz fallen zu lassen. Nur einen kurzen Moment...

„Souji..." Toshizou hielt kurz inne als Souji den Kopf auf seine Brust lehnte . „Souji, es ist gleich geschafft." Er führte Souji zur Tür, neben der ein frischer Yukata bereit war. Sanft schob er den jüngeren von sich weg um ihn anzukleiden. Schliesslich reichte er ihm noch etwas Wasser damit er sich den Mund ausspülen konnte. Es war immer noch leicht rötlich gefärbt als Souji es zurück in einen der Eimer spuckte.

Danach führte er Souji in sein Zimmer. Er hatte überlegt ob er ihn angesichts seiner Erschöpfung tragen sollte, aber das hätte für zu viel aufsehen gesorgt. Souji wollte nicht das jemand wusste wie schwer krank er war, also quälte er sich neben ihm den Gang entlang bis zu seinem Zimmer. Noch bevor Hijikata die Schiebetür ganz geöffnet hatte, ertöne schon ein grummliges „buki buki" raus dem Raum. Das nervige Schwein hatte Toshizou ganz vergessen. Er hatte von Anfang an nicht verstanden warum Souji dieses Schwein so ins Herz geschlossen hatte und er missbiligte es das Saizou sich wie ein Haustier in Soujis Zimmer aufhielt. Er wollte gerade vorschlagen Saizou in den Stall zu bringen, damit Souji seine Ruhe hatte, als er eines besseren belehrt wurde.

„Saizou!" Souji lächelte erschöpft als er zu Boden sank und das kleine Schweinchen auf den Arm nahm. „Tut mir leid das ich so lange weg war..."

Toshizou rollte genervt mit den Augen . Es gab ja keinen Grund warum Souji sich bei diesem dämlichen Schwein für irgendetwas entschuldigen müsste.

„Souji, du musst ins Bett." Meinte er bestimmt und zog Souji von der Tatami hoch und führte in zu seinen bereitgelegten Futon

„Wenigstens einmal hast du was richtig gemacht, Ichimura.." 

Kaum lag Souji in dem Futon kam Saizou hinter her. Toshizou lag schon einer Ermahnung auf den Lippen, liess es dann aber sein. Er konnte es nicht leiden wenn Souji das Viech mit ins Bett nahm.

„Hijikata-san" flüsterte Souji mit geschlossenem Augen . Seine sanfte Stimme und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erinnerten Toshizou gleich wieder daran das es ihm doch egal sein konnte, ob dieses Ferkel bei Souji schlief oder nicht, solange Souji damit glücklich war.

„Arigato , Hijikata-san..."

Toshizou erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln..

„Schlaf jetzt, Souji. Ich lass dich kurz alleine, ja?"

Soujis antwort darauf war ein leises Schnarchen.

„Buki!"

„_Dich hab ich nicht gefragt, Ferkel!"_ dachte Toshizou amüsiert.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Toshizou frischgewaschen in Soujis Zimmer zurück. Sobald Souji aufwachen würde, würde ein Doktor ihn untersuchen. Aber bis dahin würde noch einige Zeit vergehen. Toshizou überlegte ob er sich seine Arbeit in Soujis Zimmer holen sollte , doch Soujis schlafender Anblick weckte andere Gedanken in ihm. Die Nacht hatte lange genug gedauert. Papier war geduldig und hohen Herren mussten eben etwas länger auf ihre Berichte warten. Es war Zeit für etwas Entspannung. Vorsichtig legte er sich neben Souji auf den Futon und schloss die Augen. Instinktiv schmiegte Souji sich am Schlaf mit dem Rücken an ihn. Ein warmes Gefühl erfühlte sie beide.

Owari

Ayumis : Kommentar : lebt noch jemand oder sind schon alle vor Langweile gestorben? Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich das unbedingt aufschreiben musste, aber es geistert mir schon seit 3 Wochen im Kopf rum...

Wörtererklärung:

Buki buki: so grunzen die Schweine in Japan Natürlich sagen sie nicht wirklich „buki buki" , genauso wenig wie unsere Schweine nicht „oink oink" machen...

Do : Brustpanzer der Kendo-Rüstung

Taichou: Rangbezeichnung


End file.
